Just Like Him
by Molinita
Summary: A young woman shows up at the PPTH and tells House she's his daughter. Wilson doesn't like the way House thinks about the newly found daughter.Chapter 4 is up: Jordan has another surprise for House
1. Chapter 1

Just Like Him: Chapter One

_**Disclaimer:**__ Everyone from House MD belongs to David Shore and Fox. Non of them are mine. _

_**A/N:** I've read several kid-fics with House finding his softer side and living with his new-found kid in a new sugary family life. And honestly, I didn't like them. So this is my version of House finding out that there is someone he is supposed to care about, because they're related._

* * *

_Clinic. NOW!_ Gregory House glared at his pager message from Cuddy and frowned.

"What is it?" Wilson looked up from his plate, stuffing another fork with salad in his mouth.

"Cuddy wants me in the clinic." House put his pager back into his pocket and turned back to his lunch. If Cuddy wanted him to work in the clinic she actually had to come and get him, paging would not work.

"Don't you go?" Wilson asked, his voice muffled from the salad.

"Nah," House shook his head. "I just escaped her. There will be no surrendering to the evil fiend!" He lifted a shaking fist to show his protest.

James Wilson just shrugged his shoulders. He knew there wasn't much to do about it. "So, got the tickets for the game?"

"I'll get them tomorrow. That guy brought the wrong ones. We really shouldn't sit on the Devil's side when they're flayed by the Flyers."

A broad grin spread across House's unshaved face and Wilson could not help but thinking how that grin would fade when the Flyers lost again. The Devils had won every a single game at home so far and the Flyers hardly came close to winning no matter if home or not.

"House!" Cuddy's voice echoed from the cafetaria walls and Wilson ducked. Someone dropped a cup and saucer and the clatter of the china broke the silence that had fallen after Cuddy's angry yell. People turned their faces to Cuddy first, followed her stomping through the room and then were fixed on House.

"Cuddy," House raised his eyebrows. "You sure know how to get every man's attention."

"I wish your pager would be enough to get _your_ attention." Her grey eyes sparkled with anger. "Which of those two words didn't you understand? Was it "clinic" or "now"? I could get you a dictionary to look them up."

House looked at her indifferently. "I did understand both, but silly as it seems when you put them together they majorly interfere with my plans for the lunch break."

"If you're not in the clinic within two minutes, there will be more clinic hours interfering with your plans next weekend!" Cuddy pointed to the door.

Wilson drew in a sharp breath. "Flyers," he mouthed when House looked at him.

House sighed and got up reluctantly. "Just give me a minute. I have to go up to my office first."

Cuddy shook her head. "You won't need your DS. You've got a patient."

**H**ouse glanced at the patients as he passed the waiting room entrance. A few people looked up at him, but he couldn't look less like a doctor, so they just cast a curious look at his cane and then went back reading their magazines or staring at the wall.

At the counter House picked up the file of the patient and was surprised to find a note on top that said "Patient of Dr. House". He opened it to see the name, but he had no idea who this young woman was.

"These sexy chicks follow me everywhere. Won't leave me alone," he grinned at Brenda behind the counter and entered room four.

**A** pretty girl in her early twenties stood at the window and watched the people in front of the hospital. She turned her head when he walked in and quickly looked him over. House felt rather uneasy as her eyes seemed to look right through him. He tried to eye her more closely as he always did with his patients. Little things always gave their illnesses or habits away. But he felt like _he_ was investigated this time. To win more time, he turned around and closed the door, fumbling with his cane longer than necessary.

She was still looking at him when he turned around.

"So you're Gregory House." It was no question, she said it more to herself than to him, like adding a piece to a puzzle.

"And you are -," House opened the chart, " Jordan Kenwick." The girl nodded.

"And this little note says you're my patient." House slowly got back to his usual mocking self. "May I ask what gives me the honor?"

"You're my father." Jordan's voice sounded serious, but House's face broke into a grin.

"You definitely got the wrong man here."

Her expression stayed serious as she shook her head. "Dr. Gregory House, kicked out at John Hopkins, graduated at the University of Michigan."

He lifted his eyebrows in surprise, but he still smirked. "That's not very difficult to find out, but I have to disappoint you. I don't have a daughter." _And you'll find the psychiatry up on the sixth floor_, he added in his thoughts.

"You never stop learning, hm." The corners of her mouths twitched into a little malice grin. "I don't have a lot of time. What do you need to proof it?"

Her self-confidence puzzled House, but the insisting that he was her father amused him as well. He looked straight at her as she sighed slightly irritated. Her brown eyes bored into his blue and House had to think about Wilson, although his eyes usually looked warmer and more caring, but he too had this irritated, impatient look, when House annoyed him.

"Anna Kenwick was my mother," Jordan explained coldly. "You _might_ remember her, but maybe she was just one of the many girls you screwed."

"Listen!" House snarled. "If you don't have a medical problem, you better leave now."

Very much to his surprise, Jordan walked around him and went to the door.

"You'll find proof, if you want to," she said and left the room.

House dropped on the examination couch and leaned his chin on his cane handle to think. The name Anna Kenwick _did_ sound familiar.

**A**fter a few minutes House flipped through the chart again, then got up and took out a syringe from the drawer. He fumbled a bit with the tourniquet, but he had done it before and managed to draw some blood easily.

After putting a bandaid on his arm he left the room to drop the file off at the counter.

"There should be a blood sample from my patient. Could you please send it up to Dr. Cameron." The nurse nodded and House went to up his office.

"**C**ameron!" Allison Cameron cringed when he stomped into the conference room. She had been deeply absorbed in a medical journal and had not seen her boss come.

"One of the nurses will be here with another blood sample. Test them both." House handed her his unlabelled blood tube.

"What test?" Cameron was a little confused, although she knew these sudden orders that House came up with every now and then.

"Paternity test," House said shortly and hobbled into his office.

"Who is it for?" Cameron asked, but he had already closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**T**he ticking of the clock seemed to grow louder as the minutes passed. The monotony drove House out of the office after a while and he escaped to the balcony. He tried to remember Anna Kenwick, but after a while he had to admit that Jordan was right, she _was_ only one of the girls he screwed. But on the other hand _all_ girls except for Stacy were just another number in his score. He didn't care about them. His brain seemed to soak up all kinds of scientific facts like a sponge, but there was no room for any memories of relationships. They didn't work. That was all that there was to know.

The more he tried to remember Anna Kenwick, the more he knew he would not be able to do so and these limitations of his brain annoyed him. "Fucking stupid women!" he growled, redirecting his anger towards women in general. They showed up and started caring, he thought disgusted. And then they expected him to do the same.

"Are you okay?"

House looked up startled. He had been in thoughts and had not noticed that he was not alone out there anymore. Wilson looked at him questioningly and House sighed. Another caring one. His friend kept looking at him and House wanted to be annoyed, but was surprised that he couldn't. He had never minded Wilson caring about him very much.

"Do you remember all women you had sex with?"

"Uhm," Wilson opened and closed his mouth a few times which reminded House a lot of a goldfish. "Yes, I think so," he finally answered.

"So if I'd say a date – let's say – twenty-four years ago, you could tell me about that girl?"

"Twenty-four?" Wilson paused. "I was thirteen." His voice sounded reproachful.

"Make it fourteen years then."

"I was married."

"I know, but who else have you had sex with then?"

Wilson fell silent and looked out into the blue afternoon sky.

**C**uddy had finally ordered him back to the clinic and House wasn't in the mood to put up a fight. It had been easier for him to take a look at two patients and then retreat with his Nintendo. No one had bothered him within the last two hours and House had almost forgotten about Jordan and Anna Kenwick.

The small computer beeped and rang excitedly when he achieved his new highscore and he looked up at the clock. Almost five, time to check out. House saved the score and closed the DS.

"I'm checking out!" he unnecessarily yelled to the nurse at the desk who was just a few feet away from him. He slapped the last chart on the counter and limped through the hall.

Wilson stepped out of the elevator and checked his watch when he saw House walking towards him.

"You still got ten minutes. Don't let Cuddy catch you," he warned.

"Exactly the ten minutes I need to go up, get my stuff and come down again." House grinned.

"Hello, _Dad_." House and Wilson both turned to see Jordan Kenwick standing in the hall.

"Dad?" Wilson looked at Jordan and House, hoping to get an answer from either of them. But instead of an answer, House's yelling sounded in his ear.

"Cameron!" House had noticed her from the corner of his eye. "Got the results?"

She turned on her heels and strode over to them, her glasses pinched on her nose and reading a chart. "Yes. You know those tests are never 100 reliable, but-"

"I know, I know," House took the chart from her impatiently and scanned the page for the result.

"But the DNA fits. 99,9 probability. He's the father," Cameron continued in her schoolmastery tone before House could read the chart.

Jordan grinned broadly as House looked up to her. Wilson just stood there open mouthed.

"Something wrong?" Cameron asked.

"I am going home." House handed her back the file and turned around. Jordan watched him walk through the door, still grinning and too haughty to follow him.

"**Y**ou're her father?" Wilson panted as he caught up with House on the parking lot.

"You heard Cameron." House kept on walking until Wilson stopped him by pulling on his sleeve.

"Hold on a sec. When I got everything right. This girl's your daughter and you cannot remember the mother?"

"Who says I can't remember her mother?" House tried to free himself from Wilson's grip.

"You did." Wilson stepped in his way. "What are you gonna do now?"

"Nothing," House pushed Wilson out of his way with his cane. "She seems to be old enough to look after herself."

"Don't you wanna know anything about her? She's your _daughter_!" he couldn't believe that House did not seem to care at all.

"Well, I could give her up for adoption. You're interested?"

Wilson fell back a few steps as House moved towards his bike. "You should talk to her," he said helplessly, but the new father didn't listen. Much to Wilson's surprise House did not stop at his bike, but went on along the parking cars.

"Give me the keys. I'll drive." House stretched out his hand.

"The keys?," repeated Wilson blankly and turned his head to the abandoned bike.

House let out an annoyed grunt. "Left my helmet and keys upstairs in my office. Give me your keys already."

"You're not driving." Wilson suddenly understood. "I'll drive. You're too confused and distracted."

"I'm _not_ confused and distracted!"

"You forgot to get your stuff from your office." Wilson ignored House's still outstretched hand and opened the driver's door. "_I'll_ drive."

**A**nger rose in House. He deeply disliked not being in charge. Losing an argument with Wilson meant he was not in control and sitting uselessly next to him while he was driving completely disposed him from _any_ kind of control. He silently counted the seconds until Wilson would start on the kid-father topic again. _Seventeen, eighteen, nineteen …_

"You cannot ignore your daughter!"

Wilson never let him down, he was so damn predictable. House kept silent. He gave Wilson another twenty seconds until the next comment. _Seventeen, eighteen, nineteen …_

"She came to you for a reason. Maybe she's been looking for you all her life."

House rolled his eyes. "You're too predictable," he complained and looked at Wilson reproachfully.

"I'm -" Wilson stopped short. "You're changing the subject."

"I don't change it. I've never been on _your_ topic."

"So while I've been thinking about your daughter, you thought about _me_? I'm flattered." Wilson's sarcastic tone annoyed House even more. Sarcasm was _his_ thing. He leaned back in his seat, swallowed a vicodin and pouted. Things were not going well for him today.

"… she might've been looking for her father all her life. Kids with one parent missing do often have problems in social life. Well not all of them, but these things come up more often. Did her mother marry another man? Did she have a father?"

Wilson kept talking. He did not expect any answers from House. He just hoped his speech would make him think about it and made him at least consider talking to his daughter.

"Have you even asked her about her mom?" Wilson stopped the car in front of the apartment house, his friend lived in.

"Thanks for driving. I really enjoyed it." House sneered and got out of the car. Ha! Sarcasm was _his_! He slammed the door and hobbled to the house without looking back. His leg hurt and – he cursed Wilson for being right – he was confused.


	3. Chapter 3

**T**he sun burnt in his eyes, when House drove his car to the PPTH the next morning. It was another sunny, blue-skied summer day and he couldn't help but thinking that the morning would have been perfect for a riding his bike to the hospital. Why did he leave without getting his helmet and keys from his office? Why didn't he go back? And why had Jordan Kenwick had to show up again? Fuck, why had she shown up _at all_?  
House liked puzzles, but he had no desire to solve these particular questions. He was too much involved.

Last night he had pulled out his year books and looked for Anna Kenwick. Finally he had found her picture and a faint shadow of memory wavered in his mind. A small, blond girl with water blue eyes. She had been one of the very few medicine students he had known. House usually had kept away from humanity driven do-gooders who mostly had tried to psycho-analyze him. Instead he had spent more time with the law students, who were much more rational.  
Anna Kenwick had followed him around for a few days and he had been annoyed. That was about all House remembered about her. Obviously she had followed him to his bed as well.

**N**ews had already spread at the PPTH. The ducklings looked up when House stepped into the room. Foreman grinning smuggly, Chase with a sly smile and Cameron was beaming at him.

"What's up?" House growled. "Anyone of you's won the state lottery or something?"

"Heard you got yourself a little family," Foreman teased.

"Is she really your daughter?" Cameron asked.

House sighed. "Well, there is still a 0.1 chance she isn't. You know these tests are never a 100 reliable," he mocked her schoolmasterly tone from the day before and her smile faded.

"Guess you're in for alimony now."

House ignored Chase's comment and went into his office. He closed the door and opened it again.

"Don't you have anything to do? Go do tests on a patient."

"What patient?" Chase asked puzzled.

"Any patient! I don't care. There are thousands of sick people out on the streets." House slammed the door shut and closed the blinds.

"Well, I guess, he's not in the cigar and jumper mood, " Foreman chuckled.

"What would you feel like, if a young woman comes to see you in the clinic and then tells you, that she's your daughter?" Cameron looked at Foreman slightly resentful.

"A twenty-four year old woman? I'd say I feel _old_!" he stretched the last word and laughed again.

"I still cannot believe, that he has a daughter." Cameron stared at the blinds as if she tried to look right through them.

"**I**s he in?" Cuddy opened the glass door. All three young doctors nodded, Foreman pointed his thumb to House's office and Cuddy went in.

"What is this about?" Cuddy asked House without opening. "The hospital is going crazy about you having a daughter."

House did not look at her and kept tossing and catching a ball. "I'm not the only one in this hospital who has a daughter."

"But the only one who's adult daughter shows up in the clinic and who's paternity has to be proven in a paternity test."

"You know these test are never a 100 reliable," House pondered. Cuddy shook her head in irritation. "Don't try to be smug. There is no doubt that she's your daughter."

House shrugged his shoulders. "If _you_ say so."

"The _test_ says so! How could you not know about your daughter? Didn't you listen when her mother told you?"

Finally, House caught the ball and turned to Cuddy. "I don't even _know_ her mother."

"Sure, she conceived that kid out of nothing. Read a biology book and try again," she snapped.

"You don't really have to _know_ someone to fuck them. Now _you_ go and read the book." House eyes narrowed in anger. "What's your problem with me having a daughter? Are you just jealous? Maybe if you renew your knowledge in biology, you can finally get yourself laid and pregnant!" His voice had become louder with every word and in the end he found himself yelling furiously at Cuddy.  
Before she could answer he got up and stepped out on the balcony, leaving her alone in his office.

**H**ouse knew she would not follow him out. He breathed in the warm air, hoping to be able to calm down again, but he couldn't. Angrily he slammed his cane handle on the balustrade. House looked over to Wilson's office. His friend was at his desk and looked out to him. The banging of the cane had startled him.

_Don't come out_, House thought and turned his head away. He did not want to answer Wilson's questions, he did not want to hear him telling him what to do.  
He cast another quick glance at Wilson who still eyed him.

_Don't come out_, House thought again. The last thing he needed now was Wilson's reproachful look and his advise. He had his share of Wilson's preaching yesterday already. House looked out into the sky for a few seconds, then looked over to the other office again. Wilson had turned his head away from him. Someone had come into his office and he listened.

House could actually see him listening and - even worse – see him caring about that someone. It took House only seconds to understand that Cuddy had walked over to Wilson's office, probably complaining about House's manners.  
The anger still dwelled within and he slammed the cane on the balustrade again.

Wilson looked at him again, but only for a second. His face seemed to be indifferent, but House knew him well enough to know that he was annoyed. _Why was Cuddy worth bothering while his best friend was out here on the balcony?_

_Come out, Wilson!_

House started hitting the balustrade with his cane in frustration until Wilson finally opened his door.

"I don't want to talk to you," House barked before Wilson had the chance to say something.

"Great! Neither do I, but could you please stop this?" He said coldly and closed the door again, shutting House out.

"Oh come on, Jimmy!" House shouted at the door. "You know you want to tell me how wrong I am and what I'm supposed to do as a responsible parent!" House kept on glaring through the glass door, but Wilson did not come out or take any notice of him again.

House slammed the cane against the balustrade one last time, then put his hand over the splintered edge of the handle and fumbled for his vicodin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Just Like Him: Chapter Four  
**

**A/N:** _Sorry, this story takes so long. I got too many ideas for fics right now and try to write them all at the same time. :( This is still quiet the beginning of the story, so please bear with me, there will be more ...  
_

* * *

**T**he night before had been uneasy and it had taken House two hours and four pills to fall asleep. So he decided to hide in exam two, hoping Cuddy wouldn't find him. 

After a while Jordan strode in. House looked up from his DS, obviously annoyed by the intruder.

"Hi dad," Jordan sneered.

House sighed, he wished she had not shown up again. Another few days without seeing her and he could have blamed the whole thing on a Vicodin overdose hallucination. "What are you doing he-," he started, but then stopped. "What happened to your eyes?" Instead of the Wilson-brown eyes, a pair of icy blue eyes glared at him.

"From what I heard of you, I thought you would figure out that I use contact lenses," she looked at him disdainfully. "I am disappointed."

House almost felt small under her gaze. Of course he figured out she was wearing contacts. He wanted to know which color was real. Then he wondered when did he start to forget to ask the right questions.

"Blue or brown?" House asked and closed his DS, he had lost the game anyway.

"Blue. Mom made me wear contacts since I was a child. She couldn't stand my blue eyes. I guess they reminded her of you too much."

House shrugged. "What else did she tell you about me?"

"Nothing. She sad my dad was a selfish, heartless bastard. And I left it at that."

It wasn't the first time, someone had called him a heartless bastard, still he was a little surprised how little emotions Jordan showed.

"Why did you come to find me then? Suddenly felt the desire to see your daddy?" House snarled, he was almost sure that she was here for the money.

"I need you to babysit." Jordan looked out of the window, but eyed his reaction carefully from the corner of her eyes.

"Aren't you a little too old to be babysitted? I thought by now you should be potty-trained and perfectly able to look after yourself." House hid his surprise well and even managed to put some sarcasm into his voice.

"I am," she said. "My son isn't." She looked him square in the eyes, blue hitting blue.

"Your SON?" House shouted in disbelieve.

She nodded. "Grampa," Jordan said with a calm and rather mean smile. It made him shut up right away, but the anger came back after a few seconds.

"Do you kids these days always have to rush everthing? Marriage, kids – and you don't even have a job yet!!"ouse House remembered her chart where the occupation said 'student'.

"I am not married, don't even have a boyfriend. And I am certainly not rushing anything."

House was still angry. "Didn't you know about birth control? There are some pretty easy ways to prevent pregnancy."

Jordan laughed. "Look who's talking, da-ddy!" She streched the last word.

-----

**T**he door flung open and Wilson burst in. "Cuddy is looking for you everywhere," he said, then he paused and his eyes wandered from House to Jordan.

"Robbie was planned," she went on without looking at Wilson.

House wanted to send Wilson away, before he could get involved even more, but it was too late. Wilson had already picked up Jordan's words.

"Who's Robbie?"

House sighed and pointed to Jordan. 'Her son,' he meant to say, but she was quicker and made it sound far worse.

"His grandson."

The words made him feel old and House let out a quiet mourn. He expected Wilson to look shocked, but to his surprise and annoyance Wilson was delighted.

"You didn't tell me you got a grandson!"

"Well, I did not tell you that I got a daughter, either. And that was because I didn't know it myself!" House yelled, feeling completely swamped. This situation was getting out of hand, out of _his_ hands. Getting a daughter and a grandson within 24 hours certainly wasn't the way things were supposed to be!

Wilson ignored him and beamed at Jordan. "Robbie is his name? How old is he?"

Jordan was happy to reply. "He's four years old. Full name's Robert James Kenwick. I thought that would make a good name for a doctor one day."

"James?" House repeated automatically and was surprised to see Wilson turn around to him. "The kid," House put right. He had not really expected Wilson to react to that name, but had suddenly felt the urge to speak it out loud anyway.

"You want him to be a doctor?" Wilson asked. Jordan shook her head. "His grandparents are both doctors, his parents do both attend medical school, so I just _assumed_ he will be a doctor, too."

Much to House's surprise Jordan's voice missed all mocking and sarcasm when Wilson was around. He asked away curiously and she answered most of his questions with a smile. Only questions that touched the subject of her mom or her newly found father she would deny to answer, with a scornful look at House.

House followed the familiar chit-chat for a while, but became more and more impatient with every glance from Jordan.

"So you want me to babysit?" he finally blurted out in the middle of one of Wilson's questions. The conversation stopped mid-sentence and both of them looked at him reproachfully.

"What?" House shrugged his shoulders in innocence.

"You have to excuse him. Your father sometimes lacks a bit of tact," Wilson said apologetically.

"I know," Jordan added. " Tact and manners are not two of his best qualities. That is if there are any."

"Hey! I might lack some tact – that's what I have Wilson for -, but I insist on manners," House protested. "I really think everyone should be nice to cripples!" He pointed both his thumbs to his chest and Wilson rolled his eyes.

"I have been invited to a medical conference next weekend and I need someone to watch Robbie." Jordan ignored her father's last remark.

"No!" House said without further thinking. "We got tickets for the Flyer game and it took me weeks to get these VIP tickets." He got up and grabbed his cane. This conversation was definitely over for him and he felt the urge to get out of the room.

"Come on, House," Wilson said. "We can take him with us."

"Snitch," House hissed and threw a deadly glance at Wilson.

"Great!" Jordan took the chance and quickly walked over to the door. "I'll drop him off at your apartment Saturday morning." She waved goodbye at Wilson, ignored House and left the room.

* * *


End file.
